Episode 1939 (17th January 1995)
Plot Betty gives the police a roasting at the police station. PC Wilson has a bandage on his head where Betty hit him with a frying pan. Jack takes them back to Emmerdale Farm where Seth proceeds to eat Robert's breakfast and feeds Charlie Jack's sandwich filling. Angharad tries to talk to Bernard about their future. Betty interrupts them. Robert wants Seth to tell him all about the kidnapping. Kim has called the AGM for Tate Enterprises. Sarah asks Seth and Betty to stay at the farm, much to Jack's horror. Caroline nags Nick about getting a girlfriend. She tells him to get out more. Betty tells Jack that she'll start a proper spring clean at the farm next week. The thought that Betty will still be living at the farm in a week's time depresses Jack. Alan sets off for the brewery to ask for a loan. Caroline tells Dave and Seth that Alan is going to make The Woolpack brighter, livelier and more welcoming. Dave asks Caroline about Kathy. She asks him to call round and see her. Nick calls up an old girlfriend, Clare. She hangs up on him. The Head criticizes Angharad's treatment of Tina. He tells her that she has to include Tina in parents evening activities. Tina and Angharad clash again. Dave calls to see Kathy. He takes her a bunch of flowers and she lets him in reluctantly. Alan arrives for his meeting with Gerald Taylor at the brewery. He seems to know about Alan's drinking problem but agrees they can bring The Woolpack back into the twentieth century. Kathy says she's not ready to face people, but Dave asks her out and she agrees. Viv catches Caroline reading a lonely hearts column and thinks it is for herself. Caroline explains that she is worried about Nick. Seth and Betty are getting on Jack's nerves. Sarah is trying to work at home. Bernard and Angharad go out for a meal together. He still won't listen to her problems. The policeman hit by Betty is playing darts in The Woolpack with a bandage on his head. Gerald Taylor visits the Woolpack and receives a lecture from Seth. Eric calls in and demands his money back from Alan. Frank and Jack forcefully throw him out of the pub. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne Guest cast *Sgt Charles - Terry Gilligan *PC Wilson - Steve Huison *Headmaster - Norman Mills *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes